The Wolf and the Dog
by coolhacker1025
Summary: This is a revised version of two of my previous stories. I realised that having Hermione as a werewolf had little to no impact on the story. Using a Time-Turner to escape an animal in the Forbidden Forest, Hermione finds herself in one of the worst possible times-the Marauder's Seventh Year
1. Return to the Past

Wolf and Dog

Chapter 1: Return to the Past

It was a couple of months after the Final Battle, and Hermione Granger had returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete her seventh year and complete her NEWTs. Like her two best friends, she had taken what would have been her seventh year to go looking for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes.

There were still Death Eaters that were free, but there numbers were beginning to thin. Each Death Eater that was caught was given a highly biased trial and convicted to Azkaban without the possibility of pardon or parole. In almost one of the greatest ironies known to Wizardkind, Hermione, and her fiancée Harry Potter, had testified on behalf of the Malfoys, saying that they had in fact defected in the middle of the battle. Lucius got 20 years in Azkaban, Narcissa and Draco were both set free on probation (as neither had done anything _too _bad). The judges failed to consider the fact that Draco had nearly killed two classmates his sixth year, in his attempts to assassinate the Headmaster.

Harry and Ron were off at Auror training, being allowed in on the condition that they take their NEWTs within six months. Harry had taken his right after his birthday (in disguise and under a false name). He had made his fiancée jealous, as he got very good results. She could remember the day they got the owl.

\\Flashback/

"_Harry, there's an owl for you,"_ she had said. "_It looks to be from the Ministry."_

_Harry opened the envelope, and pulled out a sheet of parchment. He got a grin on his face, and handed the results to Hermione._

Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you of your excellent marks in the NEWT exams. Your scores are shown below. The results are as follows: the top 5% of students received a "O", the next 20% received a "E", and the next 25% received an "A". The next grades are the failing scores. The bottom 5% received a "T", next 20% a "D", and the final 25% received a "P."

Your scores are as follows.

Defence Against the Dark Arts O+*

Potions E (90 percentile)

Transfigurations O (96 percentile)

Herbology O (99 percentile)**

Charms O (98 percentile)

Astronomy A (75 percentile)

Muggle Studies N/A (O+ equivalent) ***

*Your Defence score is the highest in twenty years. The person who scored higher achieved the score in 1978, and was your father, Mr James Charles Potter.

**One person, a Neville Frank Longbottom scored higher by one point.

***During the exam, Mr Potter consistently not only gave the correct answer, but gave suggestions as to the exam could be improved. A suggestion has been placed with our superiors about this issue.

Signed,

Griselda Marchbanks, head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority

CC: Dr John Oswald Smith, head of the Department of Magical Education

CC: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic

"_Great job!" Hermione yelled, as she tackled Harry for a hug. "These are excellent scores!"_

"_Hey, be careful," joked Harry. "Or that rock I gave you is going to hurt me!"_

\\End Flashback/

Ron hadn't taken his NEWTs yet, and she was rather worried that he wouldn't do it in time, due to his status as one of the Saviours of the World. Neville had also taken his NEWTs, and scored one of the highest scores ever in Herbology, and decent scores otherwise. He turned down a Commission in the Aurors to study plants in Greece.

Hermione really wished that her best friend and her fiancée were both at Hogwarts (Harry had turned down a teaching job to go to the Academy), then she considered something. If Harry Potter wasn't at Hogwarts, they might have an uneventful year. As she was thinking about Harry, she remembered the people who had died to bring down the Dark Lord: her in-laws, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Colin (the boy with a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived), Fred, and all of the others that died in the battle.

Hermione wasn't a religious woman, but prayed that the afterlife was being kind to them. She even prayed that Snape's actions might be forgiven. Harry had insisted to her that Severus did not _murder _or _assassinate _the headmaster, but had simply killed him. To Harry, the fact that some of Snape's actions were redeemable helped his cause.

After the final battle, Harry and Hermione had taken a trip to Australia, where they found her parents quite quickly. A complex spell and their memories were restored. Although at first they were furious, her parents came to understand why she did what she did and forgave her. It was during this trip that Harry and Hermione figured out their true feelings for each other.

\\Flashback/

"_You know, I like having you right next to me in bed," _said Harry. They were trying to save a couple units of the local currency by only getting one bed in the hotel room. _"I've been dreaming about this for years."_

"_What?" asked Hermione, in shock. She hadn't ever _liked _Ron in quite the same way that she liked Harry._

"_I'm pretty sure that I am in love with you, Hermione," he said. "I think its been for quite a long time."_

"_What about Ginny?"_

"_You saw the way she reacted when we left _their _house to go to the bloody airport!" responded Harry. "And a response to my statement _would _be nice here."_

"_I think that I feel the same way, Harry." responded Hermione._

"_Let's get married, then," he said._

"_What about dating?" asked Hermione. "Aren't couples supposed to do that first?"_

"_We've been best friends for years!"_

"_How about Halloween?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She knew that Halloween was a rather rough day for Harry, due to the death of his parents, the troll, the first petrification, Sirius breaking into Gryffindor Tower to kill Wormtail, the Tri-Wizard tournament. Hermione could go on and on._

"_Halloween? For what?"_

"_Our wedding, of course," responded Hermione. She saw the look on his face was hesitant. "I thought that it would be nice to bring some joy to the day."_

"_The Minister can perform the ceremony," said Harry, his face changing from hesitancy to joy, before turning back to despair. "Oh, bloody hell. _I _have to tell your parents."_

\\End Flashback/

Not surprisingly, when Harry told her parents a few days later, they approved, though Emma Granger called Hermione aside later, to ask if there were any 'surprises' on the way. Mortified, Hermione assured her that nothing had happened between her and Harry, yet.

While the two had been in Australia, they had taken an Animagus potion to see what their forms would be. Hermione was a standard grey wolf, and Harry was a wolf, but jet black, and with a patch of white fur where his scar would be.

It was about a week into term. She had the Marauder's Map, and was looking at it when she noticed something strange going on in the forest.

The map said that someone named 'Greyback' was in the forest. She took Harry's invisibility cloak, her (stolen...I mean 'borrowed') time turner and the map, and went into the Forest. She didn't see her target, so she shifted into her wolf form. Mere seconds after she did this, an animal came flying towards her.

Her wolf senses knew immediately what the animal was—a werewolf, and if she wasn't mistaken, a very dangerous werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. _He _was one of the Death Eaters that got away. He hadn't been killed at the Final Battle, but was merely stunned, and as soon as the Dark Lord had been defeated, he'd managed to flee the scene. He was currently on the _Aurors' Top Ten Most Wanted List_.

She rolled over, facing towards the grey animal. The werewolf growled aggressively at her, trying to see if she was a threat. She gave a slight whimper, and the werewolf attacked. The wolf tore through her arm, causing Hermione to gasp in pain. It wasn't really a gasp, but more of a wolf variation. Seeing that she was wounded, the wolf threw her, its claws digging deep into the fresh wound.

The wolf kept attacking. It threw her against a nearby tree. The wolf heard another werewolf, and scampered off. Blood was rushing from Hermione's arm. She waited a minute, and transformed back into her human form. She knew that she had a couple of broken ribs. She noticed that the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak, discarded earlier, were unharmed. She reached for the Time-Turner, and turned it, hoping to be able to defeat Greyback and bring him to justice. She spun it three times, not noticing the crack on the side. As the time-turner worked, it rendered her unconscious.

When she awoke, she was lying down on her back, looking up at the stars. Hermione, being the clever witch that she is, noticed that the moon phase was slightly off, and the stars, although close to the positions that they had been in before she was knocked out, were incorrect, also. She figured that she must have gone back in time. She noticed that she was right near the Forbidden Forest, so she slowly (and painfully) made her way up to the castle. Fortunately, the front doors were open, so she went in and promptly collapsed. It didn't take long for Professor Smith to find her. The professor took her up to the Hospital Wing, where Madame Pomfrey started to attend to her.

While she was unconscious, the Matron called the Headmaster about the unusual patient. Madame Pomfrey had discovered three things with Hermione: an invisibility cloak (which didn't work well, the matron thought), an old bit of parchment that she was sure that she had seen before, and a Time-Turner. When the Headmaster saw these items, he noted that they were very odd. Another odd thing was that none of the protective enchantments around the grounds had warned him about the girl, so somehow she must have already been on the grounds. The headmaster also noticed that she was wearing Gryffindor robes with a Head Girl badge on them.

When Hermione woke up, she saw a very unexpected, but familiar face looking at her. It was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, there," he said, in what would be a great impression of Obi-Wan Kenobi from the first _Star Wars _movie, if he had any inclination to watch it.

"Hello, professor," said Hermione. Her tone of voice was the tone someone uses if they are meeting someone after a long absence.

"May I ask who you are?" he asked. "And how you managed to cause quite this big of a Security Breach on the grounds of my school?"

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger, and I've been at my version of Hogwarts for seven years," she responded before asking a question of her own. "Headmaster, what is the date?"

"It is the 31st of August, my dear witch," he said.

"No, the year. The stars are all wrong. What's the year?"

Pomfrey looked worried at this question and started to mumble spells at the young lady in the hospital bed, fearing for her mental state.

"My dear," said the Headmaster, "It is 1977. Where are you from?"

Hermione groaned at this, despite having a feeling that Dumbledore was going to say something like that. After all, he didn't look all that much different than her fifth year, just a slight bit younger. The year rang a bell in Hermione's great mind, and she groaned again.

"1977?" she asked. "You mean James Potter is still in school?"

"Do you know him?" asked the Headmaster.

"His son, is, was, will be, I don't know!, my fiancée. I'm from 1998."

"Oh, my" said the Headmaster in what would be a passable impression of George Takei. "Well, Ms...Granger, was it? The nurse noticed something strange. There are traces of werewolf blood, and a bite, but not any of the usual markers in _your _blood for that condition. There is a werewolf at the school right now, perhaps you've met in the future? His name is..."

Before Dumbledore could finish his sentence, Hermione said, "Remus Lupin. He's at Hogwarts now, too, along with Sirius Black, and," she spat at the floor before mumbling, "Peter Pettigrew."

"That is correct."

A/N: Hermione is a _Canus Lupus__, _and Harry is a darker variation. The story is canon-compliant, with the exception of the Epilogue (and perhaps Greyback). This story diverges quite quickly from the previous versions, as I began to notice that having Hermione as a werewolf didn't impact the story as much as you'd think. Needless to say, this will still have the old relationships (past H/Hr, Hr/SB, JP/LE, H2/HR2, Dumbledore might or might not be gay, etc. )


	2. Katja Wagner

Wolf and Dog

Chapter 2: Katja Wagner

"You've met him before, then?" asked the Headmaster. "Do you know the rest of the Marauders? I believe that you mentioned them before?"

"Well, I've met them all except for one of them," she responded, trying not to provide too much information. "And I've most definitely heard stories about the one I haven't met."

"I see that you have a Time-Turner, and an Invisibility Cloak." stated the Headmaster. "Are Time-Turners commonplace in your time? Here, they were only invented 5-10 years ago. And that cloak looks very similar to the cloak that a certain Mr Potter uses."

Hermione almost blushed for a moment before realising that Dumbledore was talking about a different "Mr Potter" than the one she knew. She explained that she had 'Borrowed' the Time-Turner from the Department of Mysteries after a battle with Lord Voldemort.

"He's still a bother in your time?" interrupted the Headmaster, shocked.

"He's very powerful, sir, and more people than ever follow Him. Fortunately, the people on the Light Side have a beacon of hope."

"Do I know him? Or rather, do I know him yet?"

"Oh, I'm sure you do. He's already defeated a Dark Lord—someone by the name Grindlewald. Anyway, my cloak is the same cloak that James has. This cloak is the property of _my _Mr Potter, who you'll meet in about 14 years or so. I'm surprised that you haven't asked about that parchment." she said.

"I _was,_" answered the Headmaster. "But your story is too fascinating. I'm assuming that the parchment does something? I've seen Mr Potter with a similar parchment before, but it always seemed blank."

"It's a map of Hogwarts, sir," said Hermione. She pointed her wand at the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map activated.

"This is extraordinary!" exclaimed the Headmaster. "Who did you say made this?"

"The Marauders," she replied.

"Fascinating" said the Headmaster again. "May I borrow this for a couple of days? I think that this is a very useful object."

"Of course you can, Headmaster," responded Hermione. "You probably know more about this school than anyone, though." She paused a minute. "Though, actually, in 1994, you'll find a room that you've never found before, when your bladder is full in the middle of the night."

The Headmaster chuckled, as this witch from the future seemed to know him quite well. "Do you have any idea as to what your cover story is going to be? After all, you seem to know a lot of the people here, or their children, so you can't go by your real name."

Hermione cast a spell on herself that immediately transformed her accent into one from Australia. "I just performed a translation spell, allowing me to understand anyone. Actually, I can understand some animals, too, like snakes, wolves, and phoenixes. I am Katja Wagner from the _James Cook School of Magic _in Canberra, Australia. My parents were killed by a terrorist (incidentally, they are both magical), so I came here."

"Very good, Ms Wagner. I would bet that you do not have any of your books with you for the year. Judging by the insignia, I'd assume that you are a seventh year Gryffindor? Also, what classes would you like to take?"

"Professor, your second question is a very bad one to ask me," she said. "I'd _like _to take every class but Muggle Studies and Divination, but I'll settle for Defence, Charms, Runes, Potions, and Transfiguration. I _was _the Head Girl in my seventh year, although I should have graduated a year earlier, except a couple friends of mine took a year off to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Very well, Ms Wagner. Our Defence professor has expressed the need for an assistant. Would you like to apply for the position?"

"Of course I would, Professor," the newly dubbed Katja responded.

\\/

A couple of hours later, Katja had passed the test for the Defence job. The Professor informed her that it was a paid position, and that she should use the Goblin's newest account feature for her salary ('Direct Deposit'-the Goblins only charge 3% of the deposit amount).

"I'll have Hagrid take you to Diagon Alley," the Headmaster said. "The first term starts tomorrow, you know. By the way, I've taken the liberty of placing at least one Marauder in each of your classes."

The Headmaster sent her with a note for Hagrid, so she walked down to the Half-Giant's hut, and knocked on the door. There was a familiar barking, and Katja could believe her ears. Then the door opened, and she saw that Hagrid had a different, but nearly identical, dog.

"Hello?" asked the giant man. "Who are you? I ain't never seen you before."

"Hello, Mr Hagrid," said Katja sweetly. Hagrid had been seriously injured in the Final Battle, and it had been uncertain as to whether he'd ever teach again. She broke away from her memories. "The Headmaster said that I should come see you. I'm Katja Wagner, and I'm transferring from _James Cook_ in Australia. He said that he'd be very grateful if you'd take me to Diagon Alley and help get my things."

"I suppose if Dumbledore asked you, I can do it," he said. Even through the spell, she could still hear the slightest bit of an accent from him. "He's a great man, Dumbledore. He's helped me through a couple of hard times. I'll get my umbrella and we can be off." He turned to the dog, who was looking at Hagrid with a pleading look on its face. "No, ya can't come with me, you silly pup. I'll be back, and you be a good dog. Who's my cute Thor?"

He shut the door, while Katja was trying to fight back laughter at the Gamekeeper's interaction with his animal. _Same old Hagrid,_ she thought. She and Hagrid walked down to Hogsmeade, where Hagrid stuck out his umbrella, calling the Knight Bus.

"Welcome, guvn'rs, to the Knight Bus: emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. I'm James Brown, and I'll be your conductor this evening," said the wizard on the stairs of the bus. The spell translated his accent as a type of Cockney Accent.

Hagrid and Katja stepped onto the bus, telling the driver to take them to Diagon Alley. Hagrid paid the driver, and Katja went to get a seat. After about fifteen or twenty minutes of being tossed around, Hagrid and Hermione got to the Leaky Cauldron. They then went through to Diagon Alley.

"I've got a pouch of money here, Katja," Hagrid told her. "We can use money from the pouch until we get to Gringotts. First, we'll go to Flourish and Blotts. The Headmaster warned me in the letter, though, that you'll try to buy the whole store. Just stick to what you need."

So they went into Flourish and Blotts where Katja bought all of the books necessary for both her classes and the Assistant's Job (in the correct edition). Like Dumbledore predicted, she wanted to buy a couple more books, but Hagrid told her to stick to the list.

As they were passing the magical animals store, Hagrid told Katja to pick out an animal, and that he would pay for it out of his own pocket; he suggested buying an owl. So Katja bought a white snowy owl that she could have sworn was an ancestor of Hedwig.

They went to the Apothecary, where Katja bought potions materials for the year. Then Katja went into Madam Malkin's Robes. Here, Madam Malkin got her fitted for all of the robes that she would need that year, including formal and semi-formal robes (for teaching) in addition to standard student robes for the year.

As she was walking back to the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid, Katja noticed a familiar face. Something about her must have angered the child also, for he adopted his (to Hermione) well-known sneer that he used for Muggle-borns and Gryffindors. Severus Snape was walking down Diagon Alley. Hagrid noticed him and said hello, trying to be polite.

"What do you want, you giant oaf? Who is she? She mustn't be anybody special if she's going places with you," turning to Katja, Snape said, "I'm Severus Snape, and based on the fact that Hagrid is with you, I would assume that you are a Muggle-born, so please don't shake my hand."

"I'm not a Muggle-born" lied Katja, even though her identity _was _a pure-blood. "I'm an Australian pure-blood. And don't talk to me in that insulting voice, as I happen to be a teacher. And based on your attitudes, I could guess which house _you _are in."

"Yes, I am a Slytherin, you bleeding foreigner. That means that I am ten times better than you." His robes billowing slightly, he walked off.

Hagrid told her not to be making enemies of people right off the bat, and Katja told him that she hadn't _tried _to have a confrontation with Snape, it just happened. By the time she said this, they were at Gringotts.

She walked up to the area that said "New Vaults." She went to the Goblin and said that she would like to open up a new vault. The goblin handed her a stack of forms, and told her to put her fingers on a device on the table. The goblin then told her that the device was scanning her fingerprints, and analysing her magical signature. A couple of minutes later, Katja had her new account set up, and promptly sent an owl to Albus. After a minute or two, Fawkes, Albus' phoenix, flamed in with a cheque in the amount of Katja's bonus and pay minus the amount spent. Katja then took a handful of Galleons for the term.

After they were finished at the bank, Hagrid and Katja walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had a drink and some bar food.

Katja told Hagrid that she knew at least one person as big as him. He chuckled. "this, Hagrid chuckled. "There ain't many people that can claim that!"

After a minute, Hagrid suggested that they just Floo home so, after sending a talking Patronus, Hermione and Hagrid Flooed into the Headmaster's Study, where Dumbledore thanked Hagrid for taking Katja. He then told Katja to wait a moment.

"Where will be staying, Ms Wagner?" asked the Headmaster. "I've taken the liberty of having the House-elves clean both Gryffindor tower and a Professor's Quarters. You may take your pick."

Katja explained to the Headmaster that she'd really just like a 'normal' year, so she decided to take the Gryffindor tower room. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get the Heads room again, as it would be in use this year by James Potter and Lily Marie Evans.

Thinking about Harry's parents made her think of something. She asked Dumbledore if she could see the Marauders Map for a second. He took it out, and she activated it. Hoping that any updates would download onto the original copy, she pointed her wand and said"_Confundus Maximus!_" and watched as her dot on the map changed from "Hermione Granger" to "Katja Wagner."

He gave her the password to Gryffindor tower, and she went up to start her Seventh Year at Hogwarts over again.

A/N: Katja's spell translates everything for her so that it sounds like something she can understand. In her case, it means that due to a ritual with Harry-Prime, she can understand snakes and phoenixes, and due to her Animagus form, she can understand Canine creatures. It also translates all accents into a 'normal' accent for the spell-caster. She simply chose the Aussie accent as a cover story (which the spell helps with)

Hagrid's speech is being processed through the spell, simply because I don't like to write accents, so he sounds normal (to everyone _but _Katja, he sounds like he normally does)

Original Universe Hagrid (Hagrid Prime) would have recovered in time for the 99-00 school year

_Canis lupus _is the scientific name for the Grey Wolf. A common subspecies of C. Lupus is the _Canis lupus familiaris _(which is what Sirius is—a dog—in his case _C. Lupus Familiaris Nigerus_)

I just realised that I spelled that wrong in the first chapter's author's notes.

Draco nearly killed two students in HBP in the process of trying to kill Dumbledore. That is what I meant in the first chapter. Hermione is complaining that Draco only gets probation after nearly killing two other students


	3. Back to School

Wolf and Dog

Chapter 3: Back to School

Katja slept until 10:00 the next morning, and then went down to the Great Hall, where most of the teachers were still having their breakfast. Dumbledore introduced her to some of the teachers—the Gryffindor Head of House Minerva McGonagall, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, Madam Hooch (Flying), Horace Slughorn (Potions), Professor Sprout, Professor Charity Burbage (Muggle-studies), and David Williamson, whom Katja had never met. He pronounced his first name with a short 'a' and an 'e' sound for the 'i'. Dumbledore introduced him as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

David Williamson was rather good looking, but also looked as if he was at least 20 or 30 years older than Katja. In a way, he looked like an older (but male) version of Lily Potter. Katja wondered if there was any relation between the two.

After breakfast, Williamson told Katja to meet him in his office, so Katja went down to the Defence Classroom. It was decorated differently than the last time that she'd been in it. According to Harry, it had looked different under all the Defence Professors during their time at Hogwarts. When she thought this, she remembered her first couple of years at Hogwarts, where half of the sentences that came out her mouth started, '_According to _Hogwarts, A History'

Williamson had all types of Dark Detectors, Sneakascopes, and all manor of Detection devices all around the classroom and office. He motioned for her to come up to his office, and when she got there, he told her to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"I understand that you took your World Tour a year early, Ms. Wagner," he stated. "From what Albus has told me, you took a year to study Defence at various places around the world. You scored very highly on my little exam that I gave you."

At this, Katja was thinking, '_Little? It was almost as long as some of my _short _books'_

"That you did so well on the exam is good, because I won't always be able to teach class. This is due to the fact that, despite all attempts to retire and become a simple professor, I am still an employee of the Ministry of Magic, and they can call me to a raid at any time."

Handing over a stack of documents, he told her that these were the lesson plans, and that she would do well to memorise them. Then Katja and the Auror discussed fighting evil—both talking about fighting Voldemort, but with Hermione changing some of the names to protect the time line.

"Your friend defeated a Dark Wizard with a Disarming Charm? Ingenious! Especially if the opponent's wand isn't properly theirs, I suppose that would happen" the professor said at one point. By the time Williamson looked at the clock, it was already 3 in the afternoon.

"Is it that time already? Minerva would like us to be down in the Great Hall at 4.30 for final instructions for tonight. You ought to get back to your Dormitory and get on your Robes and fix up your hair, and whatever else witches do to get ready. I'll see you at 4.30, Katja."

So Katja went up to the empty Gryffindor Dormitory, where she put on her robes and got ready for the Welcoming Feast. At half past four in the afternoon, Katja went down to the Great Hall, where all the Professors had congregated.

"Can I have your attention, Professors?" called McGonagall. "Hello, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. The _Express _is making very good time today, due to the excellent weather, and will be here in about 15-20 minutes. For those who don't know," she looked at Katja, "At that point the older students will take the carriages up to the castle, and the First-Years will take the boats. Traditionally, a Professor gives a speech to the incoming first-year students. This year, we will determine this professor by chance."

She then conjured straws, and told everyone to take a straw. Katja's was the longest, and McGonagall pulled a parchment from her robes, and told Katja to memorise it. Just then, a giant dog Patronus came bounding in to the Great Hall and said in Hagrid's voice, "The Express is here. Gettin' the first years all situated."

Everybody went to their designated spots: most of the Professors simply went to the Staff Table, McGonagall stood guard over the Sorting Hat and Sorting Stool, and Katja was in the hall, ready to great the incoming students and theatrically throw the doors open.

Soon, the students were in the Great Hall, and Katja shut the doors. Hagrid came up to her, leading the first years. "Professor, here's the first-years."

"Thank you, Hagrid." Katja replied as he opened up the doors and went in. A couple of the students tried to catch a glimpse of what was happening in the Great Hall, but the doors closed too quickly.

"Thank you Hagrid," Responded Katja. Turning to the First Years, she started the speech. "Welcome, students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Katja Wagner, seventh year, and assistant Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. The start-of-term Feast shall begin momentarily, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is very important, because whilst you are here, your House is like your Family. You will sit classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your House Dormitories, and spend free time in your house common room." Here Katja paused to let the words sink in, and then continued.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, home of the bold and the brave; Hufflepuff, home to the Just and the Loyal; Ravenclaw, where the wise and of great intellect go; and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Each house has its own unique history and traditions, and each has produced Outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs shall earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup. Let's hope that you are a credit to whichever House you are in. I will lead you into the Great Hall in a couple of moments."

As she finished the speech, Katja realised why, in the future, the task of giving the speech had fallen onto a single professor. It was rather difficult, even for her, to memorise the whole speech and remember all the important points. Just then, a knock resounded on the door to the Great Hall to let them know that they could now enter the Great Hall.

The doors flew open, and the First Years entered double-file, all admiring the Great Hall. Katja then went up to the High Table and took her seat. McGonagall started calling the names of the First Years, and the Sorting began.

After the Sorting was over, McGonagall came and sat at her seat next to Dumbledore at the High Table. Dumbledore then stood up.

"I'd like to welcome each and every one of you to a new year at Hogwarts. To our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back. I have just a couple of announcements before we start the Feast. All students should know that the Forest is out-of-bounds, as is the village of Hogsmeade to anyone under third year. I'd like to welcome a new student, Ms Katja Wagner, a transfer student from _James Cook School of Magic_ in Canberra, Australia. She will be assisting Professor Williamson, and will be considered equal with the Head Boy and Girl. I hope you will join me in wishing Ms. Wagner luck for this year. Now, let the Feast begin!"

At this, the Headmaster waved his arms, and the plates filled with food. The food from this time period seemed to be even better than the food at the Welcoming Feast in her time-frame. Perhaps the house-elfs were happier here, she thought. A couple of seats over Williamson and Sprout were talking about the Marauders.

"I wonder when they will start this year, Ponoma?" said Williamson.

"They'll most likely start quickly, as usual" replied Sprout.

Although she knew exactly who the Marauders were, and exactly where they were sitting, in order to keep her cover, Katja asked, "Who are the Marauders?"

Pointing to the Gryffindor table, Professor Williamson said, "Those are the Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They are the biggest bunch of troublemakers this school has ever known. I think that they spend more time in detention than out of it."

Katja knew that something was up with Professor Williamson by the way he said Pettigrew's name. It was obvious that there was a dislike there.

Katja smiled and told the professors about some of the antics the Weasley twins pulled (not mentioning any specific names, of course). She told them about the Canary Creams, the Puking Pastilles, and the Portable Swamp.

"They put a swamp in the middle of the school! They even tried to learn some Muggle tricks. I swear that they nearly put the local prank shops out of business."

Soon the feast was over. As Albus said that she had duties similar to a prefects', she rounded up all of the Gryffindors and took them up to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. She explained to the students that they would need a password to get in, and told them the initial password ("Unity"). Once the Fat Lady opened, she explained the Common Room to them, just as Percy had done her first year.

"The boy's dormitories are up the stairs and to the left, ladies, same on the right. All males should know that they are not allowed to go up the stairs to the female dormitory—there are spells to prevent this."

After she was finished, the Common Room filled with action. A couple of minutes later, a red-headed girl, The Head Girl, came over to Katja. "So you're the new transfer? How old are you that Dumbledore is giving you the assistant's job? You look a hair older than us. By the way, my name is Lily...Lily Evans."

She said all of this very fast, in a way that reminded Katja of herself.

"Yes, I am Katja Wagner, a transfer from _James Cook. _I am 18, I took my OWLs early, and took an early gap-year to study defence. You don't even want to know some of the curses that I've seen."

"You sound like you're pretty smart," said Lily.

"And I'll take both those compliments," said Katja.

"What?"

"You said I was pretty smart. That's two compliments: pretty and smart."

Lily laughed at Katja's joke. "I'm sure that guys will be trying to catch your eye. I have it worse. James Potter, whose head is bigger than five footballs, keeps trying to get me to go out with him." The last parts were said quieter than the rest. She paused a moment. "If you're so smart, then why are you in Gryffindor? Why not Ravenclaw?"

"Oh, the hat thought about it," replied Katja. "But then it saw beyond my smarts to my boldness, bravery, friendship. It described me as a perfect Gryffindor, ready to rush in."

"I'll see you in the morning" said Lily. "First day of classes always makes me excited."

"Me too," replied Katja, while wondering just how much she and Lily were alike. Aside from the hair and eye colour, there didn't seem to be much difference between her and Lily. She went up to the dormitories as Lily went to the Head Girl's room.

The next morning, Katja got up at exactly 8:30. She put on her uniform and headed to breakfast. Lily was waiting for her at the door.

"I thought that you looked very impressive in your teacher's robes last night," said Lily as they went down to breakfast. "When do you help Professor Williamson?"

"Mainly on Tuesdays and Thursdays, when I teach the first and third years. What's on the schedule today?"

"Transfiguration is at 9:30. We should really get down to the Great Hall quicker. We might be able to have breakfast before Potter shows up" responded the Head Girl.

"What's wrong with Potter?"

"He's the King of Bloody Quidditch, Lord Potter. He just wants me as some sort of show girlfriend, you know, someone to give him more prestige.

Almost on cue, Katja heard a voice from behind them. "Evans! Will you _please_ go out with me?"

As she and Lily turned around, Katja was shocked at how much Harry and James looked alike. There were subtle differences due to how Harry grew up and naturally, the eye colour was different, but Katja was shocked at how _much _they resembled each other.

Lily immediately started yelling at James, hitting him with her bag as she repeated, "No, No, No, No! I will not go out with you." Clearly offended, they both went to the Gryffindor table, but at opposite ends.

After they finished breakfast, Katja allowed Lily to lead the way to the Transfiguration Classroom, which was empty (except for Professor McGonagall) when they got there.

"Hello, Ms. Wagner, Ms Evans. Welcome to Seventh Year transfiguration. You may sit anywhere you'd like in the room" said Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor," replied Katja.

Pulling out their books (_Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_,_ Animal Transfiguration_, and _Transfiguration for Teens_) the two girls sat in a row of seats near the Professor's Desk. Katja also pulled out her quill and parchment, ready to take notes on whatever they were learning about today. As it drew closer to class time, students started coming in. She noticed that a lot of the girls were looking at her and talking about her. _So this is how Harry feels? _She thought to herself. After a couple of minutes of gawking at the newcomer, most of the conversations turned back to unmistakable girl-talk.

At precisely 9:30, Professor McGonagall started class. The first thing that she did was tell them this was going to be a difficult year. She explained that NEWT year was one of the most difficult and most important of their scholastic careers. She was in the middle of a sentence when the Marauders decided to walk in, five minutes late. Sirius had a smile worthy of Lockhart as he said, "Hello, Professor!"

Katja could definitely tell that McGonagall was mad. "Once again, I am forced to take points from my own house on the first day of classes. Last year, I couldn't look at Slughorn for days! Five points from each Marauder that is late!"

James and the others sneaked in during the rant. Katja noticed that all of the girls were trying to get James to sit next to them. Remus sat down next to Katja, and as he was sitting down, she noticed that McGonagall was getting more and more displeased by the second. Her foot was tapping, which was never a good sign, and her mouth was getting thinner and thinner. The boys finally took their seats, and McGonagall continued to talk.

"I'm sure that you all remember Ms. Katja Wagner from the Headmaster's speech last night. She is a new seventh year, transferring from Australia. Please treat her with the same respect that you would the Head Girl. Today, we will be starting on turning animals into different animals." Professor McGonagall started.

Katja started to not pay attention, and charmed her quill to take notes for her. She already knew the material, because McGonagall hadn't changed her lesson plans in thirty years, and this was the material McGonagall had gone in the first week of class back in 1998. Katja then noticed a paper aeroplane flying towards her. She opened it up.

'Yo, Katja!

I think that you are quite pretty. I am the handsome boy on your left. On the other side of the classroom is James (with the messed up hair), sitting next to him is Remus Lupin. On my other side is Peter Pettigrew. We are the Marauders.

Would you like for us to give you a tour of the castle? Please respond!

Sirius Black'

Katja quickly looked over at Sirius and gave a quick smile. She noticed that he was more handsome than she had ever seen him before (or would see him, whatever), with a very muscular body, tan skin and wonderful smile.

Katja then penned her response.

Sirius,

Please be quiet. Although I do find you quite handsome, your looks alone will not allow you to pass this class. Also, thanks but no thanks for the tour.

Katja

During class, Katja noticed as she passed the note that Sirius kept looking at her. Then she realised that a number of times during class, she had actually blushed! Later on in class, as usual, it only took Katja a couple of tries to achieve the transfiguration. Lily and James got it a couple of minutes later. McGonagall assigned the class 2 feet on cross-animal transfigurations.

After class was over, Sirius came over and grabbed Katja's schedule. "Cool—you have the same schedule as Lily, except for the Tuesday and Thursday teaching. That means, Katja, that since she shares most of the same classes as us, you will have at least one Marauder in every class! You will never get lonely—or bored."

"But how can I pass my classes with you?" responded Katja.

This statement was out of character for Katja, because she said it in a flirting way. Even with Ron, Hermione never had flirted. Usually, they just argued, and he liked it. She was so very glad that in her original time-line, she had fallen in love with Harry. Whereas she and Ron always fought, and were pretty much exact opposites, her and Harry were very much alike. They almost never fought.

"We make the school interesting. We're a diverse group, you know," said Sirius. "Lupin is the smart one, James and I are the pranksters, Peter is the comic relief, and Lily is the one who'd make our lives a hell of a lot easier if she'd just go out with James.

There was nothing on her schedule for a while, so she went up to the common room to study—she didn't take Care of Magical Creatures with the rest of them. When Sirius and the others came up after class, they were talking about meeting a hippogriff. After a while of talking about CoMC, they turned to Defence.

"I think that we're due to start learning about the Unforgivables this year," said Sirius. "The Imperious curse—in it's own way, it's almost as nasty as the Cruciatus Curse."

As Sirius continued to talk, Katja remembered all of the times that she had seen the Unforgivable Curses, from the first time she saw them in Professor Moody's class to the Final Battle, where they were being used left and right. Although she had never used the Curses herself, she knew the effects of each of them, and had felt the effects of two of them. Moody had used the Imperious Curse on the whole class during their fourth year, and Bellatrix Lestrange had performed the Cruciatus Curse at Malfoy Manor. She knew that Harry had even used the Cruciatus Curse at a Death Eater in the Ravenclaw Common Room for insulting Professor McGonagall.

Soon, it was time for dinner. Sirius and James were complaining about the Transfiguration homework that McGonagall had assigned, while Katja and Lily were talking about _James Cook_.

"Our school is a lot simpler than Hogwarts," she said. "It's more of a big warehouse type building subdivided into different sections. And there are no poltergeists, either. The temperature is usually between ten and thirty degrees. Unfortunately, a third of the year is rainy."

"What's the teaching like?" asked Lily, curious as to how Hogwarts stacked up against the foreign schools.

"It's a bit quicker paced. I mean, it's the number 3 school in the world after the National Academy in Japan, and Salem, in the US. I've done some of this stuff before," said Katja truthfully. "For example, we saw the Unforgivable Curses in my fourth year and Hippogriffs in my third year. I also think that I could probably duel with any one of the students, and come off the victor."

Just then, James walked past, and Katja realised again how much the two Potters looked alike. She excused herself quickly and ran off in the direction of the Common Room.

Nobody could figure out what was wrong and why she acted like that. Sirius decided that he would go up to the common room, and try to talk to Katja.

When he went up there, he noticed that she wasn't there. Fortunately, he had a couple of tricks up his Marauder's sleeves. He went up to James' trunk and fetched the Map. Saying the password, Sirius started looking for Katja on the Map, but he couldn't find her.

_That's impossible,_ he thought. _There is no way that she got off the grounds so quickly! I mean, there is no place in the castle that is not on the map! Where is she?_

A/N: I will use the name 'Katja' exclusively for 'Hermione'

10° is in Celsius, and is equivalent to 50°F, 30° is about 86°F

Also, slightly longer chapters now

I don't own anything except for the character of David Williamson (though only partly, you'll see why later), and the story line. I make no money off this whatsoever.

_Harry Potter _is copyright © 1997-2015 J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, Raincourt Publishing, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Brothers Pictures, etc.

_Doctor Who _is copyright ©1963-2015 BBC, BBC America, BBC Wales, etc.


	4. Sirius Black

Wolf and Dog

Chapter 4: Blacks and Princes

Rated: T for Language, Violence, etc.

_Where was Katja on the map, _thought Sirius. After a couple of minutes looking at the map, he found her on the seventh floor, moving towards the common room. _Where was she? _Thought Sirius. _There aren't any secret passageways there!_

Sirius went back to the common room after a couple of minutes. Katja was already sitting on his favourite couch, so he sat next to her.

"Kat, what's wrong?" asked Sirius in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "You can tell me anything, you know."

"There isn't anything that you can do, Siri," replied Katja. "I'm stuck here in Scotland, and most of my family is either dead or in Australia. We got caught up in the War, Sirius. I can't risk them coming here—they'd be killed as soon as they came."

"It's all right, Katja," said Sirius. "You can cry on my shoulder if you want to."

Although she knew that she needed to get her homework done before the weekend, she decided to take Sirius's suggestion and sat there for a while. Sirius was rubbing her arm, when she winced in pain.

"What's wrong, _Kat_? Are you hurt?"

"I was bitten by an animal a couple of days before term, and Madame Pomfrey healed it, but it is still a little tender."

"What type of animal?" asked Sirius.

"It doesn't matter, I was a wolf at the time. Somehow, though, the wounds came with me when I shifted back."

"You were a...wolf?" asked Sirius. "When was this?"

"I am not a werewolf, Sirius." said Katja.

"Well, then, do you want to see what I can do?" he asked. "Come to my dormitory and I'll show you."

"Sirius, I'm not falling for that. You just want to get me in bed."

"I'm not...it's just secret!" stammered Sirius indignantly. "Although it would be nice."

Laughing at Sirius, Katja said, "I'll be up in a minute. Keep your pants on."

After she got up the stairs, Sirius (who still had his pants on) turned into Padfoot. Katja, however, shocked Sirius by turning into her wolf form. There _was _something different about her form, like she had more power.

Sirius mumbled something about being able to change voluntarily, which Katja could hear quite clearly, before asking her, "Did you name your Animagus form yet?"

Katja transformed back into human and replied, "No. I haven't."

"That's good! Now we can name Ms Katja. Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked. "I'm sure that at one point we could ditch the others and go off on our own."

Katja hesitated just long enough for Sirius to get worried before she laughed and said, "Of course I'll go with you. Is Hogsmeade that little village, there?"

"Yep." replied Sirius. "It's one of the only completely Wizarding village in Britain. It's got lots of stuff, like a joke shop that James and I are thinking of buying someday, there's a Sweets shop, your usual girly stuff like clothing shops and make-up shops, and stuff..."

He went on for a couple of minutes before they decided to go to the library to get some work done. Unfortunately, Sirius left one of his books in Gryffindor Tower, so he had to go back and get it.

\\/

He didn't see the man in the shadows of the book stacks. Neither did Katja until the person stepped out of the shadows.

_What is _he _doing here? _Katja thought while looking for escape routes. She would recognise that hair and the aristocratic look anywhere. It was a 23-year old Lucius Malfoy, who looked almost identical to how Draco had looked at his trial.

"Hello, Katie," said the man. His voice made Katja cringe. It was the type of creepy voice that bordered on the tone of a paedophile. It was almost as if he were trying to sound as violative as possible. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Sir, who the hell are you?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy, an esteemed Alumnus of this school" he replied in that same voice. "You are very pretty, my dear."

_Things just went off the deep end._ Katja thought. _An evil man, whose views disgust me, thinks that I am hot._

"If you want me to have any interest in you, you should at least get my name correct. My name is Katja. That's 'Kat' with a short 'a' and then 'ya' as in the German word for 'yes'".

"I was close then."

"Close only counts in horse-shoes and area spells."

"You're a clever one." He said. He was still talking in that same tone. It was driving Katja nuts. She almost hope he tried something, because then she'd _Reducto _somewhere very special to him.

"Would you change your mind if I said that I'm a pure-blood?" asked the man.

"It would not." replied Katja. "First of all, _I _am a pure-blood, with a family that I can trace back 15 generations to the Peveralls. Second of all, I am currently dating a pure-blood, not that it matters much. In Australia, we have no need for such antiquated views."

"Who?"

"Black. Sirius Black."

Katja didn't think that she'd ever seen such an amusing look on Malfoy's face. First it was satisfied, for she chose a 'Black', then it turned to confusion at 'Sirius.'

"You _will _go out with me," said Lucius. "_Imperio!"_

A sense of elation came over Katja._ Dump Sirius. Dump Sirius. _No, I don't think so!

"Using Unforgivables will never work, unless of course you go for the Home-Run ball," said Katja.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't move away quite quickly, you won't be able to reproduce."

Noting that Katja's wand was pointed at a very precious place, he said, "You haven't seen the last of me, blood-traitor!" and he stomped off.

It was at this point that another person walked out from behind a bookshelf. "I'd be careful if I were you. His daddy's on the Board of Governors."

"Lily?" asked Katja.

"Who else would it be? Supergirl?" responded Lily with a laugh. Katja laughed too. "Sirius sure works fast if you two are going out. It's been what—a day and a half?"

"He just asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend. I _think_ he's interested in that type of a relationship, but half of the reason that I said that was to get rid of that man. I think he said his name was 'Malfoy?'."

"He's a nasty one. He's rumoured to have already joined up with You-Know-Who." replied Lily. One time, though, he hexed me really badly and James went berserk. He got Lucius with a nasty Kicking Jinx. The problem was that James looked up the spell, but not the counter-spell."

"What does it do, though?"

"It does nothing more or less than making the recipient feel as though they are getting their arses kicked. I'll see you later!"

"See you then, bye!"

\\/

Soon, Sirius came back down to the library. She didn't tell him about the conversation with either Malfoy or Lily, and they started doing their work. Katja thought that if this kept up, she would really set Sirius and friends on a good track. After a while, Sirius spoke up.

"You know your form—it's very much like Remus's," he started. "And your work ethic is very similar to his, too. He's the one you should be going out with, _Kat_."

"Padfoot, it's not him that I find enchantingly attractive, if you'll forgive the pun. Remus and I may be some of the most Ravenclaw-ish Gryffindors the castle has ever seen, but so is Lily. _I _am also very courageous. Now, we should probably finish this up so that we can spend more time in Hogsmeade."

They finished up their work quickly and went back up to the Common Room, where she called the house-elfs for some hot-chocolate, which they, of course, brought saying, ‟Can we's be getting you anything else, Student-Teacher-Boss, ma'am?"

\\/

There was another interesting conversation involving Katja occurring on the other side of the Common Room. James sat down next to Lily to ask another time. Lily, however, had some news.

"I just heard a conversation between Malfoy and Katja. Apparently, she is going with someone other than him. And you don't have to spit each time you hear his name."

"He hurt you, Lils. He hurt you worse than Snivellous has ever done." He then got the first sentence. "Katja is going to Hogsmeade with someone? Sirius is going to be inconsolable."

"What are you talking about, James?" asked Lily.

"I think that Padfoot has found his woman!" said James. "He hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of her since we got here this year. I think that he fancies her."

\\/

While doing her work with Sirius, Katja managed to overhear part of Lily's conversation with James. _So the feelings between me and Padfoot here are mutual. _She thought. _Damn, he's already converted me to the Sirius religion._

\\/

"I don't think that he will," replied Lily. "As Katja told Malfoy that she and Sirius were going out. Sirius asked her to Hogsmeade this weekend."

James let out a sigh of relief. He opened up his mouth again, but Lily was quicker.

"If you ask me one more damned time, I will shove your wand down your throat so far it sticks out your ass." Lily threatened James. "However, I have recently come to the conclusion that, aside from a certain Slytherin (currently number two in potions), you've actually got a heart. You're a decent person. All these years, I've been convinced that I can reform Snape, but last year took the cake, calling me that disgusting name. I've been looking at your bad side for years, but you're a good person, James Charles Potter."

"I think that, aside from Sirius, Snivellous and I were the only men who had a chance with you." said James.

"You're damned right about that." said Lily before backtracking. "Sirius was interested in me?"

"Yeah, until he found out about my feelings for you," said James. They didn't kiss yet, but James found it to be a successful evening.

\\/

The trip to Hogsmeade was that weekend. None of the Marauders or Marauders Auxiliary woke up before 9. By 9:30, they were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, and by ten, they were on their way past Filch, who looked as grumpy as usual.

The first place that James and Sirius wanted to go was the prank shop, Zonko's. After a while of that, though, Lily and Katja got bored and decided to look at a couple other shops around the town, including a couple Katja had never been in before.

One store was manned by a number of young witches and wizards, just barely out of Hogwarts. She could immediately tell why. The goods in the store were devoted to various modern wizard rock bands—nothing like the type of music Molly Weasley would _ever_ listen to.

They had concert shirts for the latest "Jefferson Broomstick" tour, T-shirts for "The Hippogriffs," "The Sorting Hats," and "The Purebloods", and normal wizards robes for all occasions. Like Malkin's shop, the tape measure measured of its own accord, and then the employee would make the alterations. While Katja was at the store, she saw the cutest purse with the logo of an Aussie band, that she bought to maintain her cover.

The two witches then went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where they looked at all types of quills. They ended up buying an Eagle-feather quill and some rainbow ink. They both found diaries that they bought and enchanted with a spell, so that they could talk to each other. It was soon approaching noon.

"We told the guys that we'd meet them at noon, right?" asked Lily.

"Yes, we should meet them in front of the pub...what's it called again?"

"The Three Broomsticks" answered Lily. So they walked back to the pub, where they met their other halves. Sirius and Katja decided to go to Madam Puddifoots, while James and Lily were going to the Hog's Head. Not having partners, Remus and Peter stayed at the pub.

Paddifoots wasn't as ludicrously decorated as Harry thought when he had been there. _Perhaps it's because it's not Valentine's Day, _thought Katja. They both got coffees and started to talk. _Ron was right_, thought Katja. _There is a difference between Wizard and Muggle coffee. I just like the Muggle version better._

They quickly got to the topic of Katja's friends (most of whom she said were Muggle-born or had died in various accidents, murders, or wars). Not mentioning any last names in order to preserve the time-line as much as she could, she told him about her various adventures with Harry and Ron. She told him about the troll and when the two boys had driven a car to the school. She also told him about Lockhart (not by name, of course), and his habit of erasing people's memories. She then asked about his family.

"There's only a few that I actually like," he said. "My family basically disinherits anyone who's halfway decent. My Uncle was thrown out of the family posthumously for giving me a bit of gold, one cousin was thrown out for marrying a Muggle-born. I've been living with the Potters for the last couple summers.

"The rest of my family are sick, evil, Dark Lord-loving bastards. My mum threw me out of the house last year, because I didn't follow the family's ideals. My house-elf used to try and find every loophole so that he wouldn't have to do my bidding. My cousin Bellatrix is a, pardon my language, psycho bitch who has already joined the Dark Lord. I'm sure that poor little Reggie, my younger brother has also already joined the Dark Lord, too. They are dead to me, not part of my family any more."

"You were disinherited?"

"Yep, proudest moment of my life—except maybe when I got Gryffindor and when I met you. My true family is at Hogwarts. James and Remus are closer to me than anyone. Peter, I just have a feeling about him that's not good, but he is useful once in a red moon"

"It's _blue moon_, Sirius,"

"OK, Pete's useful once in a blue moon, then. Katja, are you sure that you want to go out with me, now that you know my past? I normally wouldn't tell anyone, except for James, but you just have a face that says I should trust you."

"Of course I would, Sirius. You're sweet, good-looking (you're not _that _good-looking that you need to act like James, though), you have good friends, and you have a good heart" replied Katja sincerely. "How much do you know about Muggle culture? Have you heard of something called a 'cinema'?"

"I don't know too much about that culture, despite taking Muggle Studies to annoy Mother," he replied. "However Lily did mention the 'cinema' It's like a play, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I've paid a lot more attention to Lily over the last couple of years than anyone thinks," replied Sirius. "I actually fancied her for a week back in fourth year. That was before James started in." He paused. "I think that Lily has mentioned something called _Star Wars _that is rather popular in that world right now?"

"Yes, there's a cinema in a Muggle town not far from here, Dufftown, I think it's called. We should go. We can Apparate to the theatre, and be back before dinner."

They found a secluded place and with a pop Apparated to the theatre. Knowing the tendency for Wizards to be confused by 'Muggle money,' Katja handled the transaction to buy the tickets and the popcorn.

Two hours later, the movie was over, and they were walking back up to the school. Sirius was amazed at the ingenuity of the Muggles, and how some of the concepts in the film were similar to actual magic. Both agreed that the lightsabre battle was their favourite part of the film.

After dinner, they resumed talking about their lives before coming to Hogwarts. Katja told her about growing up like a Muggle (despite having a witch and a wizard as parents), and not really knowing anything about magic until she got her letter.

"I got one from _James Cook_, there was one from _Victoria _school, although I later learned that Victorians aren't really meant to be messed with. At school, I barely had any friends because I acted like a know-it-all. Up in Australia, blood status doesn't matter."

"Why is Victoria a school not to be messed with?"

"They take quite a number of _human _witches and wizards, but they also cater to a more...creature clientèle. Werewolves, veela, vampires, and the like. They have almost as bad a reputation as your Durmstrang. Not that it matters. Most werewolves are good people just trying to make their way in the world."

Then Sirius decided to tell her about his parent's pure-blood mania, and how he had always been fascinated by Muggles. "They come up with the most amusing things to replace the stuff we do with magic," he said. He then decided to tell her how he decorated his room at his family house. "I've got Gryffindor banners all around, and I even bought a couple of Muggle magazines for the motorcycle pictures. The best part about it is that I put a Permanent Sticking Charm on all my wall coverings. My blasted parents won't be able to take anything down."

As he said this, he look at Katja, who was staring at him in amazement. Here he was, admitting something that he did mere weeks previous, and having the courage to do something like that! He was as surely a Gryffindor. Sirius quickly continued on.

"I plan to save up my money and buy a Muggle motorcycle and then enchant it to fly. That should be an interesting experience, don't you think?"

"Isn't that a breach of the Decree for the Protection of Muggle Artefacts?" Katja questioned, going into Hermione-mode.

"Well, if I was actually intending to fly the bike, then yes it would. But if I just want to see how the en-gi-ne works, then that's perfectly legal," responded Sirius.

Katja laughed and said, "It's _engine_, and you sound a lot like Ron's dad. He is fascinated by anything having to do with Muggles. He works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in West Berlin. One year, I got him a fuse, and he was as happy as James was this afternoon with Lily. I really miss him, and I wish that I could go see him."

"Why can't you?" Sirius asked.

"He's gone into hiding because he's a Muggle-born. If I went to see him it would be a _dead_ give-away, wouldn't it. I'm just so glad that I have someone like you to talk to, Sirius. Even Ron and Harry never talked to me like this. I had to go to Ron's sister Gin to talk about anything. But then she goes off with one of my dorm mates, and my best friend ends up with another one of them. And finally, my other best friend goes and dies on me after we were planning to get married_!_"

"Wait, do I have competition here, Katja Wagner?" he said chuckling. "If and when you need me, I'll always be here for you."

By the time this was all over, they decided to go up to their respective beds. She realised that she now hoped that Dumbledore had no clue as to how to send her home. She was rather enjoying herself here, and although she had never thought of him like that before, she was falling in love quite quickly with Sirius Black.

_A/N:_

Victoria School being a haven for so-called "Dark Creatures" is a reference to the _Doctor Who _episode _Tooth and Claw,_ which features Queen Victoria and werewolves. You'll have to watch the end of the episode to see _why_ she would be the patron of such a school

I don't own anything except for the character of David Williamson (though only partly, you'll see why later), the story line, and the scholastic rankings. I make no money off this whatsoever.

_Harry Potter _is copyright © 1997-2015 J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Publishing, Raincourt Publishing, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Brothers Pictures, etc.

_Doctor Who _is copyright ©1963-2015 BBC, BBC America, BBC Wales, etc.


End file.
